The present invention is a temporary bridge as used with a dental appliance such as a retainer. More particularly, the invention relates to a pontic having a prefabricated channel or slot, such as a lingual channel therein, helping to ensure a secure mechanical lock with the dental appliance. The invention also pertains to a method of fabricating a dental appliance and a kit for facilitating the same. The invention has particular application to removable appliances.